


sleep in my arms (i'll keep you safe tonight)

by CreepingSoul



Series: how could a heart like yours (ever love a heart like mine) [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon?? Who is that? I don't know her lmao, Established Relationship, M/M, Reborn and Tsuna are both in their 20s, just FYI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingSoul/pseuds/CreepingSoul
Summary: "my roommate's boyfriend is staying over so can I please sleep on your floor" AU





	sleep in my arms (i'll keep you safe tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt from @deliverusfromsburb on tumblr

Tsuna stood rooted to the spot, staring straight at the door that could mean either his ruin or salvation, but he was all out of ideas and getting more desperate with each day so he took a deep breath, straightened his spine and gathered all of his courage to knock on the door. 

 

He could faintly hear some jazz music coming from the room, and he tried to focus on that if only to ignore how practically everyone in the hallway was staring right at him. It was not everyday that freshmen like him came into the seniors hall, but the stares were getting more than a little unnerving. 

 

His face was starting to flush from embarrassment, and the chattering of the other residents was getting louder by the minute, he could see from the corner of his eye one of the guys step towards him, probably to try and kick him out, but he was saved by the door in front of him finally opening. 

 

The person that came out was dressed in low hanging sweatpants, a tank top that let you admire all of those lean muscles, spiky untamable hair and holding a thermos full of coffee if the rich aroma was any indication. He stared at dark eyes and felt himself loose some of the tension he felt, “Rebooooorn~”, Tsuna groaned and threw himself at Reborn for a hug, so relieved was he that he missed the gasp that echoed through the hallway. 

Reborn hadn’t though, and he took a moment to grasp more tightly onto Tsuna before glaring at everyone until they cowered away, _he would be damned if they made Tsuna feel more embarrassed when he finally came to him of his own volition_. 

 

Satisfied with the state of things, he leaned back a little so he could see Tsuna’s face. 

 

“What’s wrong honey?”, someone choked in the distance but Reborn cared not. 

.

* * *

 

.

 

Meanwhile the seniors _couldn’t believe their eyes_ or _ears_. 

 

Reborn had always been the mysterious and dangerous type. He was recognized as the University’s cryptid from the moment he appeared to his first class in a full suit and fedora, nobody knew where he kept it but everyone knew he had a green chameleon, the RA had given up on finding it the first three months of class and it now accompanied him everywhere. And to now see that same person hugging and calling some fresh-faced twink endearments with the softest voice they had ever heard from him and being all around gentle? Yeah, that was a big fucking surprise. 

.

* * *

 

.

 

“Squalo is staying over again and you know how Xanxus is, so can I please sleep on your floor?”, was not what Reborn expected to hear, but it made sense he guessed. Xanxus was Tsuna’s cousin and they shared a room on the other building. If Xanxus was having Superbi over at his dorm room to 'stay the night' that would explain how tired Tsuna had been these last few days. Reborn made a mental note to have a chat with Xanxus and his boyfriend the next day, he knew with certainty that Superbi had a room to himself like he did, and it would be more than easy to move their activities there. Though looking at the fluffy hair that was tucked beneath his chin and feeling the warm body beneath his hand he figured he could wait a few days. 

 

He took a sip of his coffee and gave the side eye to the people eavesdropping on the hall, before he swept his hand up and down Tsuna’s back and leaned down, “Hmm, the floor? You can sleep in my bed _any_ time”, he purred, loud enough that everyone could hear. Tsuna sputtered and tried to burrow himself even more into his chest to hide his flaming ears, and Reborn was content that by tomorrow (or later on today if he was being honest) everyone would know about him and Tsuna. 

 

He ignored everyone else and without further ado stepped back into his room, carrying Tsuna with him. 

 

It was perfect. Tsuna was his, and he loved him. It was time everyone else knew it too. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i was planning on it being a meet-cute but somewhere in the middle it turned into an established relationship 'save-me-from-the-sex-i-just-want-to-sleep' fic 
> 
> since this will be a series i'll be adding to it whenever the mood strikes me :D 
> 
> ALSO, this is part of my stick-to-the-agenda goal so i'm kinda proud <3
> 
> this is literally bc of my gay agenda so yah, i hope you like it
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO I LOVE YOU ALL PEEPS PLS DON'T KILL ME FOR GETTING INTO ANOTHER AU *SOBS AND RUNS*


End file.
